Royal Odyssey
Do you want to witness the great epic poem of the king with me? Set Details Set Story bg_cg_18_RBG.png bg_cg_19_RBG.png bg_cg_24_RBG.png bg_cg_25_RBG.png Transcript Nyx: Hey, I'm here to return the books. I've finished reading all of them. Librarian: Good afternoon, Lady Nyx. Let me have a look... Alas, have you finished reading the Biography of the Silver Fox, too? Nyx: No, I haven't read the final volume yet. Last time you said someone else had borrowed it. I have been thinking what its ending could be since then. Librarian: I see. Then I will have to congratulate you, Lady Nyx. Someone just returned the final volume of the Biography of Silver Fox. Nyx: Really? Great. I'd like to the story's ending right now! Librarian: But you need to git it yourself. It's on the thirty-sixth shelf in the classics section. Nyx: No problem, I want to see if there are any other interesting books. Thirty-four, thirty-five, thirty-six, -here! Ah... I... I can't reach it... ...Is there a ladder or something? ............ ...Woo, no ladder. ...Then I will try again. Only... a inch away! Ah! Nyx, with all her attention focused on the book, reached out and tried to close the tiny gap between her fingertips and the book's spine. Nyx did not notice that, in this quiet hall of knowledge, a person approached her slowly, and then reached out her hand gently. Nyx: Ah...? Magda: Is this the book you want? Nyx: OK... (...Magda got it so easily) (Woo, she is so tall!) Magda: ...? Is there anything on my face? Nyx: No...! Thank you... I almost thought it was the real Silver Fox! You are so handsome. Magda: ...(I just need to smile now, right?) By the way, I have read all the volumes of the Biography of Silver Fox. Would you like me to reveal a little bit to you? Nyx: Ah?!?! No! Magda: Really? As depicted in the book, Nyx smelled the scent of ebony aloes as they approached each other. The Duke Silver Fox, the great stateman of the Lionheart Kingdom hundreds of years ago, is also said to be a slim and straight man. There are also rumors suggesting that the so-called Duke Silver Fox is actually a woman. Nyx: ...If it's a good ending, I can just listen to it. Magda: That's what you said... At the end of the story... 'Silver Fox disappeared from the world with the girl he adored. All the glitz was gone, and all the stories were left for future generations to read.' Nyx: Wooah... Magda: ...? What happened? Nyx: Weird... Why am I so moved? Whoa... Magda, do you have a handkerchief? Give it to me quickly... Magda: (She just cried like that! I didn't seem to say anything!) Nyx: ...(Blowing her nose) Hehe... Magda: (Why did she start laughing again all of a sudden!) Nyx: Magda, you really look like Silver Fox. Next time, please come to my house in this suit, will you? We can read books and share snacks. Magda: Okay. Nyx: Great. Then... Could you please take the book for me, Lord Duke? Magda: My pleasure, Little Lady. It may be some time before she becomes the real Silver Fox, but at least to Nyx, she already is. Category:Sets Category:Classical Category:Royal Odyssey Category:Set Story